


Baby it's magical outside

by Ellienerd14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Scorbus, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: In the music room of the Burrow, Albus and Scorpius have a moment.---"You can actually play?" "My Mum used to play piano." The blond explained. "And she taught me over Christmas break in our first year. She was really good." Albus smiled at Scorpius, he understood how difficult losing his mother had been. Resting his hand on top of his friends, Albus gave it a comforting squeeze. "You never told me." Scorpius shrugged, lightly pressing down on a few keys, blue painted nails clashing with the ivory keys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: baby it's cold outside for Mia

Scorpius Malfoy was many things. A proud Slytherin, a huge dork and as Albus had just found out: a pianist.

Both of the Slytherins were staying with the Weasleys. Among the many rooms of the Burrow, they had found an old music room. And now they sat, squished closely together, at the piano bench.

"You can actually play?"

"My Mum used to play piano," the blond explained. "And she taught me over Christmas break in our first year. She was really good."

Albus smiled at Scorpius, he understood how difficult losing his mother had been. Resting his hand on top of his friends, Albus gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You never told me."

Scorpius shrugged, lightly pressing down on a few keys, blue painted nails clashing with the ivory keys. "You had a lot going on. And we had more important things to focus on."

"Still it's cool. I'm rubbish at music."

Scorpius laughed, leaning against his friend. "I'm finally better then the Great Albus Potter at something."

"Other than magic and Quidditch?" Albus rolled his eyes. "You're too modest Scorp."

"That's nice. I like when you're nice to me," Scorpius stuttered. His cheeks flushed with a pink tinge and felt warm as he touched them.

"You are my best mate," Albus said. He pressed on a key experimentally, luckily (at least for Scorpius) not noticing his friends blush.

"Thank you. I mean you too. I you are - you're my best mate - friend Albus." Scorpius groaned, hiding his face in his palms and knocking off his glasses in the process.

"Have you had something funny to drink?" Though blurry vision Scorpius could make out a concerned expression on Albus' face.

"I don't think so." Scorpius felt like he'd had something funny to drink, his insides felt twisted.

"Here." Albus picked up the thick glasses belonging to Scorpius and leaned closer to slide them onto his face. Now with a clear view of each and every one of Albus freckles on his tan face, Scorpius found himself blushing again. Being this near to Albus wasn't good for his health. Not if Albus was going to meet Scorpius' grey eyes with his own beautiful green ones.

"Thank you Albus." Scorpius pulled away quickly, almost falling off the piano bench in the process. Lately he had been acting weird about Albus. Probably something to do with his massive uncontrollable crush on his best friend.

"Scorp, are you alright?" Albus bit his lip as he studied Scorpius; an action which almost resulted in an another squeak from him.

"I'm fine. Good. Fine. Great." Albus still didn't look convinced. He was frowning. (Scorpius wished Albus never frowned. He looked much better smiling, it lit up his whole freckled face.) "I'm good. Really good-fine."

"You're rambling," Albus said. "And you've been acting off since we got here."

"Yeah, well I..."

Albus half-grinned, it made him look all mischievous and kissable. "Is this because of Rose?"

Scorpius resisted the urge to hit his head against a wall. His crush on Rose had been when he was fifteen - and ended a whole year ago. Albus was oblivious to who Scorpius really liked. It was helpful really; he didn't want to lose Albus.

"Do you always have to bring up Rose? It's Christmas."

"Actually it's Christmas Eve," Albus corrected, tapping his friend on the nose. "So..."

Scorpius pushed away his hand. "How did we go from piano to Rose?"

"I'm just curious," Albus said. "You're acting a bit weird, which I usually like. Only it's different kind of weird."

Scorpius shook his head quickly. "Okay can we go back to piano?"

"Scorp?" Albus voice was gentler. "I didn't mean to upset you. I like that you're weird and a big dork."

"You didn't have to bring me being a dork into this." Scorpius smiled at his friend. Sometimes being with him like this, it was the easiest thing in the world. "And I'm not upset. I think you're the good kind of weird too."

Scorpius rested his head on his elbow, resulting in a horrible crashing sound as it hit the keys. He cursed his stupidity. Any moment between Albus and Scorpius had been ruined completely. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe just having Albus could be enough. And Scorpius would probably be a terrible boyfriend. And Albus liked the blond Hufflepuff girl they shared a table with in Herbology anyway. And...

"Good one Scorp." Albus grinned and ruffled his dark hair. "So can you play me something?"

"On the piano?" Scorpius  immediately forgot everything he knew.

"I've never heard you play." Albus leaned onto his friends shoulder, messy hair tickling Scorpius' neck. "Please?"

"Okay." Scorpius was weak. But when Albus was looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

There was some sheet music on the side. Scorpius' arm brushed against Albus' chest as he reached out to grab it. (Albus Potter was going to be the death of him, Scorpius was sure of it.)

" _I really can't stay,"_

Albus interrupted his playing with a soft giggle. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to sing."

Scorpius pouted. "Well there's lyrics for a reason."

His friend continued to giggle to himself. "Go on. Serenade me."

" _I really can't stay,"_

Scorpius stopped again. "It's a duet."

"A what?"

"You have to sing too." Scorpius poked Albus. "Come on."

"But I can't sing Scorp."

"Albus. Please." Scorpius pleaded. "It's Christmas."

Albus sighed overdramatically. "If I must."

" _I_ _really can't stay,"_

_"Baby, it's cold outside,"_

Albus didn't have the best singing voice. Scorpius couldn't care less. Singing with him was it's own kind of magic.

_"I've got to go away,"_

_"Baby, it's cold outside,"_

Scorpius kept his eyes firmly on the sheet music. If he looked at Albus he'd lose his nerve. He'd run away from everything that was building up. And if Scorpius ran away, he wouldn't be brave enough to come back.

" _The evening has been-"_

_"I've been hopin' that you'd drop in,"_

_"-So very nice,"_

_"I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice,"_

Albus put his hand on top of Scorpius'. The blond pulled away, hitting random notes and ruining the rhythm of the song completely.

"I ruined it," Albus said. He turned away, making Scorpius' stomach drop.

"It's just a song."

"Do you really think I'm talking about the song?" Albus let out a soft sigh.

Scorpius looked up as his hope peaked. Was it actually possible that Albus felt the same?

"Then what were you talking about?"

Albus paused for a moment, green and grey eyes meeting. It was as if he could see into Scorpius soul. And then he leaned in.

Kissing Albus was different from how Scorpius had been imagining it. It was softer, more intimate then his could ever have dreamed. It wasn't perfect, even sitting down Scorpius was taller than him and had to slouch to reach Albus mouth. He wasn't sure where to put his hands.

Albus rested his forehead gently against Scorpius. "Did I ruin everything?"

"How could this ruin anything?" Scorpius blinked away tears.

"I hope they're happy tears."

"They are," Scorpius confirmed. "I was so scared. And I thought I would never get this."

"Me neither." Albus traced Scorpius' cheek. "I want to kiss you again."

This time Scorpius was the one who moved forward. Albus held onto his face, steadying him. It felt like the universe was spinning around them. Kissing Albus had that effect, making Scorpius feel like the stars should be shining down on them as they kissed.

Kissing Albus was music. The feeling of getting lost in a song. The way his heart raced matched the song they had sang a lifetime ago.

Kissing Albus was the best Christmas present Scorpius could ever hope for.


End file.
